To Be Together Again
by lustloveandaddiction
Summary: The story starts off in Inuyasha's world but as you read more, it will go into Kagome's world and things will start to happen there...im am not so good with summarys.


Hey everyone! My first fan-fic so please tells me truth about this! Thanks.

The Beginning:

By: star lover808

Once upon a time there were two families. One family was the ruler of the planet Venus, the planet of beauty and was the nicest planet filled with all kinds of people, the other family was the ruler of Jupiter, the planet that gave homes to demons and monsters; there kind was a very powerful guy and he could get anything he wants. One day, the king of Jupiter went out on a quest to find himself a suitable wife. He stopped at the planet Venus and went into a human form. The king turned out to be very handsome in his human form. There every woman wanted him but he set his eye for this particular woman he saw. As he met her the women had such beauty and grace. They quickly fell in love with each other and so they got married. The king of Jupiter hasn't returned to his planet for 2 years. One day a message came from his planet and it read _"Your highness, there is a war coming up with Naraku, an evil demon who plans to take over the universe, and we need your help to destroy him."_ The man didn't want to leave his beloved wife who was soon giving birth to his child. The man went to the women and showed his true form. She was surprised and nearly died from that news. She said no matter what he is or who he is she will love him no matter what. And so, the king and his pregnant wife went to live on his planet. The wife gave birth to a baby boy named, Inuyasha, four years later, his father died from a battle against Naraku and his mother got old and died as well. Inuyasha was alone and went to live a new life at the human world, Planet Earth.

At Venus, two years after Inuyasha was born, the queen gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Kikyo; she had spiritual powers beyond wonders. After she was born, her mother, the queen, gave Kikiyo a Shikon no Tama that had powers beyond man kind. When she was about 17, Naraku came and destroyed that planet but Kikyo and her sister, Kaede, got out of there and went to planet Earth. There she met Inuyasha. They grew up together and soon fell in love.

"Kikyo, don't get to close to this boy."

"Why shouldn't I, she replied to Kaede"

"I am sorry for saying this sister but do you remember the day the planet was attacked?

"Yes, the memory of our parents still hurts me inside."

"Naraku wasn't the only thing that attacked us. It was also that boy's father, the king of Jupiter. His father killed our mother and fathers for the Shikon no Tama."

"No… Inuyasha family wouldn't be that dangerous."

"I am sorry sister but I don't want you to get hurt and I'm only telling this to protect you. Has Inuyasha ever told you where he was from or his family?"

"Now that you mentioned it, whenever I bring up the subject he always changes it to something else."

"It is your only chance to get back for what his father done to our parents. Destroy him. And whatever you do sister; protect the Shikon no Tama our mother has given you. You don't know if he will turn against you and try to steal the Shikon no Tama to gain more power."

Kikyo was thinking what she should do. She finally got her mind straight and decided what to do. She met Inuyasha at a park and she had her spiritual arrows in her hand. When Inuyasha came with a not so pleasing look, he ran towards Kikyo with his weapon, testusaiga, on his side. Kikyo remembered what her sister told her, to protect the Shikon no Tama. She grabbed her spiritual arrow and aimed it directly to Inuyasha's heart and let it go. Inuyasha got hit and his body along with the arrow flew all the way to the sacred tree where he stayed. The arrow that Kikiyo shot was a seal to hold Inuyasha to the tree until someone with the spiritual power came and took it off but she knew there was no other. Kikyo's sister quickly came to her aid but was to late, that arrow had a lot of spiritual power put in and Kikyo with no energy left had passed on to another life.

The park where Kikyo died was not in the planet earth, in fact, it is in another dimension where no one could find it. That is what Kikyo did before she passed on. She put the park in another dimension so no one could break the seal. Fifty Years went by and Kikiyo's reincarnation was born. Her name was Higurashi Kagome. Kagome was a high school girl around 16 years old. Her family owns a restaurant and karaoke bar. One day, she went to her family's restaurant to help out. She was taking out the garbage when she saw a little girl in white running. Kagome decided to follow her. She followed the little girl into the woods and there, she saw a well. She thought it was unusual to see a well in the middle of the woods but went to check it out. There, she felt something grab on to her and it was a snake's tail. She was forced down to the well where she saw a demon. She begged to let her go but the snake just took her down. Kagome tried her best but when she had enough, her powers came rushing to her, she destroyed the snake with a merely powerful spiritual power. She finally landed somewhere and she saw Inuyasha's body and gasped. She ran to him to get him out of there. Soon, a bunch of villagers came to see what was happening.

"What are you doing princess Kikyo?" the villagers exclaimed!

"Are you guys talking to me?" asked Kagome.

"Wait you are not princess Kikyo. Anyways get away from that hanyou, half demon, he is dangerous, our Miko sealed him up fifty years ago."

"But I need to see him."

"Just let her takes off the seal but let me put this necklace on first". The village Miko exclaimed.

"Who are you", Asked Kagome.

"I am the village Miko; I watch to see who comes near this body."

"Oh it is an honor to meet you, I am Higurashi Kagome. I don't know how I got here alls I know is that I got dragged in here through a well."

"Could it be that it is time for Inuyasha to awaken?"

Kagome took off the arrow and Inuyasha woke up to see a face that he was so familiar with.

"Kikyo is that you?"

"Uh… hi I am Higurashi Kagome."

Inuyasha was shocked to hear his beloved women died after she sealed him up. He wondered why she sealed him up for fifty years and why does this girl look like her. Kagome went to the lake and so did Inuyasha but they didn't know they were both going. Inuyasha was walking along the shoreline and there he saw Kagome. Her beauty stands out every man in the village wanted her. There he scented demotic ora, headed straight for Kagome. It was the snake demon who wanted the Shikon no Tama. The demon got out her sword, and slashed Kagome on the side. Kagome went down and laid there unconscious. Inuyasha saw Kagome lying there motionless and the blood coming out. He got so mad, he got his Tetsusaiga, his sword, and ran towards the demon and sliced it in half. He picked up Kagome and headed straight for the village.

"Hey Kaede. Kagome is hurt get out here!"

"Oh my, bring her in now."

The Miko took off Kagome's shirt and tended the wound. Inuyasha was there looking at Kagome but just thought of her as Kikyo coming back for him. Kagome was unconscious for three days and then on the fourth, she woke up to see Inuyasha sitting there sleeping in place waiting for her to wake up. She got up and placed a blanket on Inuyasha and stroked his hair. She went outside to the lake to get some air. She was thinking about something while she was unconscious. She had a dream about someone and they told her, her powers are ready to be used. Kagome didn't know anything about his power so she just went to the lake. She stretched then something happened to her. She started to glow up. Kagome knew that it was her powers awakening but couldn't believe it. She just unlocked her spiritual power and her elemental powers. There someone was watching her; it was the Miko amazed that this young school girl unlocked her power before Kikiyo did. Kikiyo only had her spiritual power but not her elemental powers. Kagome ran away scared that everyone might call her a monster. Inuyasha finally woke up but to see Kagome gone. He ran outside to see where she went but couldn't find her. He saw the Miko and asked where Kagome was.

"Where is Kagome?"

"She ran that way, be careful she is no longer a normal who had spiritual power like Kikiyo."

"What do you mean?"

The old women left but Inuyasha caught onto Kagome's scent and found her crying on the grass.

"Hey you're finally up! What are you doing out here you idiot?"

"Oh I am sorry I thought you were still sleeping. What do you want?"

"The old hag saw you running and I was looking for you to see if you were okay."

"Oh… I'm okay. How about I meet you back at the village?"

"Okay if you want to."

Inuyasha left to the village, but didn't really go to the village. He was hiding in one of the trees. Kagome wasn't sure how to work her powers but she tried them out. She went to a nice grassy area and put her hands in front of her. She concentrated hard and then she closed her eyes and then she glowed in the same light like earlier. The ground started to shake then, a huge massive rock was above Kagome under her control. Inuyasha was shocked to see this girl using this kind of power not even Kikiyo had this power. Inuyasha also noticed that the Shikon no Tama wasn't with her and why the Kaede said to be careful when it comes to Kagome. He thought why he saved a girl he barely knew that night. Did he have special feelings for her, if he did should he go for it? Kagome went and did the same for the rest of the elements for air, she made a huge air attack that wiped out trees or sliced some in half, water, she created a new river so the villagers can get more water, and fire, she practiced and practiced but still needed to learn more. Inuyasha finally jumped down to see what was going on.

"Kagome what did you just do?"

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here? I thought you went back to the village."

"You think I would leave you up here? What do you take me for? Do you take me for an idiot?"

"Oh I am sorry but please don't tell anyone about this power."

"Whatever."

Inuyasha walked with Kagome back to the village and there was no one there except for the Kaede who was on the floor bleeding to death.

"Who did this to you?"

"It was Kagura; she is the mistress of the wind who serves Naraku after being resurrected. She was looking for you Kagome."

"Why was she looking for me? I don't know anyone but you guys."

"I think she wanted you because of your power. She must be one of those high class demons that could sense other people's powers. In your case, since you got your new powers all the demons must want you now."

"Inuyasha, I am scared, what do we do now?"

"What can we do Kaede?"

"You must protect her Inuyasha; she is the only one that can stop Naraku from his evil and she can also bring Kikyo back to life. Isn't that what you want? You wanted to bring my sister back to life and be with her?"

"Where does this Naraku live?"

"He lives all the way to the other side of this mountain. Be careful, there are more demons there."

"Kagome lets go now."

"Okay."

Kaede died that night and Inuyasha and Kagome went to destroy Naraku.

"Hey Inuyasha, I heard you talking to Kaede about Kikyo. Who is she?"

"She is Kaede's older sister. She too was a Miko who protected the Shikon no Tama you have. She died the day she sealed me up."

"Was she your girlfriend?"

Inuyasha didn't answer and Kagome suspected that it was. They walked to the mountain then met a man with black robes on and a staff. He was drunk and talking to a tree. As soon as he saw Kagome he rushed up to her.

"After I get rid of this curse will you bear my child?"

"Ahhh… get away from me you sicko! Inuyasha get this guy away from me. Inuyasha?" (Inuyasha was gone)

Inuyasha went to the highest tree to catch some sleep even though he was sleeping for 50 years. Then he heard a loud crash and thought if Kagome was alright. She was. She glowed with anger in her eyes and her hands controlling the elements. Inuyasha was in shock to see her when she is mad. Her hair was all over the place and she was floating in the air. Inuyasha grabbed her and she fainted. The monk was unconscious and Inuyasha decided to take the monk to. They went to a nearby river where he tended to the monks wounds that Kagome made. He realized why all the demons want her, it's not the Shikon no Tama they really want, and it's Kagome because with the Shikon no Tama in Kagome, she is super strong but if a demon where to take her to there control the world will be over. Couple hours later, Kagome woke up to see the monk talking to Inuyasha.

"I am sorry for making your friend mad."

"Yeah, I could tell that you where drunk, don't worry, she will get over it."

"By the way, my name is Moroku. I am monk who takes a quest to get rid of this curse placed in my family.

Just then Kagome comes in.

"Hey you bastard! What the hell is your problem? Me kicking your ass wasn't enough? You want more?"

"Uhh… Hi I am terribly sorry for doing that to you earlier. I didn't mean it I was drunk that time," said the monk.

Kagome started to glow and Inuyasha could tell that she was going to kick the monk's ass. Inuyasha rushed to Kagome and took Kagome down. Kagome was down on the ground and Inuyasha on top of her. Kagome was out of energy and didn't wake up till the next day. She found herself on Inuyasha's back. They were walking up the mountain. Inuyasha put her down to let her walk.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't do that to yourself."

"Sorry Inuyasha, I won't do it again. So, where is that weird guy?"

"Oh you mean Moroku. He went ahead to the next village to get some food. We are going to meet him there. Here let me carry you."

"Oh no it is okay."

Kagome continued but after a couple of minutes, she got dizzy and fell on the ground. Inuyasha was ahead of her by a couple of steps until he heard his name being called.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said in a soft and helpless voice.

"Kagome! What is wrong? Damn it, let's got gets you under the shade and some water."

They were under a tree by the lake and Inuyasha scented something. There was a new moon coming in a couple of weeks. Then he saw Moroku running towards them.

"Inuyasha, there is something wrong here."

"What is it Moroku?"

"The whole village is burned down with no one alive and that village was destroyed by demons."

"Damn it!"

He picked up Kagome and carried her to the village. The village was burned; just then, an old man came out along with a bunch of people.

"It's a demon! You destroyed our village!" exclaimed the villagers.

"It wasn't Inuyasha, he was with me the whole time," said Kagome.

"Then who did?"

"It wasn't a demon, it was my brother who has been possessed by Naraku," said a girl with a boomerang.

"Who are you?" asked Moroku.

"I am Sango, daughter of the chief of Taijiya village. I am a demon exterminator; I am the oldest daughter of the family. I fight using my Hiraikotsu, a boomerang, and my feline friend Kirara, a little kitten who can turn into a saber tooth monster which can fly on feet of fire."

"What happened here Sango?" asked Moroku.

"We were on our way to exterminate a demon at the castle but it was a trap made by Naraku. He possessed my little brother, Kohaku, to kill everyone that was an exterminator even our father. Kohaku didn't know and when I woke up, he was gone and everyone was dead. (Sango went into tears). I am the only survivor of the demon exterminator."

Sango fainted because of exhaustion and Moroku carried her to the room. Kagome went to treat Sango and relieve her of the burden. Kagome came out to tell Inuyasha how she is feeling.

"Inuyasha… Moroku, Sango is still sleeping but she should feel better after she wakes up. I tried to suck out the poison she had."

"Wait, you mean to say you could take out poison from human bodies? Where does it go after that?"

"Well, it stays in my body. I just found out from Kaede couple days ago before the attack but she forgot to tell me about the element powers. Oh yeah, sorry Moroku from kicking your ass back there when you were drunk."

"Oh, that is okay I promise I won't do that to you again."

After they had lunch, Sango woke up to see what was going on. She thought it was a dream that her family died and her brother was being taken away from Naraku.

"Oh hi Sango, you are finally up. Oh how dumb of me to not tell you me name, my name is Moroku, I am a monk."

"Oh hello, what are you doing in my village?"

"We are the ones that helped you guys rebuild your village and helped you fell better don't you remember?"

"So it wasn't a dream my father is really dead along with the other exterminators and my brother was taken from Naraku."

Inuyasha and Kagome came.

"Hi Sango are you feeling better?"

"Yes I am your highness."

"Why are you calling me your highness?"

"Aren't you Kikyo the Miko who had incredible spiritual power?"

"No. Anyways, what are you planning to do now?"

"I guess go to Naraku and get my brother back. How about you guys?"

"We are going to Naraku's too. Why don't you join us?"

Sango agreed to join them to their quest to destroy Naraku. They were almost to the other side of the huge mountain until a demon came out of no where to kidnap Kagome. They came from right behind and snatched Kagome. This demon was the demon that had incredible speed and it was hard for Inuyasha to scent this one.

"Inuyasha help me!"

"Kagome! Get back here you bastard!"

"Inuyasha! Follow my scent to Naraku's place. Don't worry; I can take care of myself."

Inuyasha stops and stares at Kagome for one last time. He follows the scent to Naraku's layer…. Mean while back to Kagome. Kagome arrived to Naraku's castle and saw who Naraku really was. It was a little boy. She could sense this isn't just any little boy, she sensed a huge amount of power coming from him.

"Hello Kikyo's reincarnation. I am Naraku's reincarnation welcome to my layer."

"What do you want from me Naraku? I won't give you the Shikon no Tama if that is what you want!"

"Silly girl, the Shikon no Tama will always be inside of you and if anyone wants it, they would have to kill you and open your body to get it out. Now, who would want to waste a gifted girl more powerful than a Miko? So since you are here, I am going to possess your body. Hold her my minions!"

"No I won't let you, Inuyasha will save me I know it."

"You mean that hanyou? You make me laugh. He is still in the forest following your scent to this place. After you are possessed, I will make you go down there and kill them all."

"No… (Kagome in tears)"

Naraku put out his hands in front of Kagome and closed his eyes. There was a glow to his whole body and he was chanting words to possess Kagome. Kagome tried to resist the spell but he was to powerful. She didn't unlock all of her powers so she turned into Naraku's puppet.

"Finally, I got her in my control," Naraku said with a laugh.

(Back to Inuyasha)

"We are almost there you guys just a little more," Inuyasha said while he was trying to catch his breath.

He was determined to get Kagome back no matter what even though it cost his own life. He ran faster than ever because her scent was so near. They ended up at a cave and Kagome scent was strong. When they were heading to the cave, they saw a figure that looked like a girl. When that figure came out it turned out to be Kagome who had eyes that were cold as ice.

"Kagome is that really you?" Inuyasha said with a smile.

Kagome didn't look at him instead she raised her hand and made the ground shake.

"Kagome! What are you doing?" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, I don't think that is Kagome." Sango said.

"What are you talking about? It is her but why is she acting this way?"

"This is just like my brother. Naraku possessed her I am sure of it."

"Damn you Naraku!"

Inuyasha ran towards Kagome trying to get her to stop shaking the ground. Kagome was possessed and she knew it. She was seeing everything she was doing but couldn't control her body and powers. She started to cry and Inuyasha saw her.

"Kagome, I know you are still in there."

Kagome tried to talk but her body wouldn't let her but she resisted and she talked.

"Inuyasha… help me please," Kagome said in tears.

"Don't worry Kagome; I am going to break you free."

Naraku saw that Kagome could resist the power so he sapped her again with more power. Kagome let out a huge scream in pain.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. It hurts help me… Inu… yasha…" Kagome said in a fainted voice.

"Ka-Go-Me!" Inuyasha said trying to catch her fall.

Kagome fell to the ground and was unconscious. Inuyasha ran up to her. He picked her up and saw her changing. She turned into a look-a-like of Kikyo. She had the robes on and she got lighter in the skin. Inuyasha saw her and put her down. She looked like Kikyo that day and her body started to float up. Inuyasha scented another demon here, he guessed it was Naraku. He tried to grab Kagome's body but the force was too strong so Kagome's body ended up in Naraku's hands. Naraku was no longer a little boy. He was a grown man.

"Hello Inuyasha, we finally met eh."

"Damn you Naraku, give me Kagome back."

"Why, she is going to be my bride."

"Why you bastard!"

"Don't worry; I will take good care of her."

Before Naraku left, Kagome woke up but not as herself. She broke free of Naraku's spell and her eyes glowed. Kagome floated in the air and looked at Naraku directly in the eye making him not move. She put her hand on his head and electrocuted him. Naraku screamed and then where he was at turned into smoke. He disappeared before Kagome could finish him off for good. Kagome fainted and her body fell. Inuyasha rushed to catch her and he caught her. She was sleeping when he caught her so she just rested. Inuyasha carried her to a nearby village and Sango and Moroku followed them. They all shared a room and then Kagome woke up to see what was going on.

"Where am I?"

"You're finally awake Kagome," Sango said with a smile on her face.

"Hey Sango where is Inuyasha?"

"He went outside to get some air. That was some power you used back there."

(Kagome got up)

"What am I wearing?"

"You are wearing the robes of a priestly lady."

"Where are my clothes?"

"We couldn't find it so you're stuck with those clothes," Sango said with a giggle.

They both laughed the night away while the guys were outside talking.

"Inuyasha, do you still have feelings for Kikyo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Fifty years ago, there was a rumor saying there were a half-demon and a human woman in love with each other. The woman was a priestly and the half-demon wanted to be a full-demon. She died the day she sealed the half-demon she loved, and the half-demon was stuck to a tree. It was you weren't it?"

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me but she sealed me up and died."

"Do you like Kagome?"

"No."

"Sure Inuyasha, I could se it in your eyes that you like her."

Inuyasha hit Moroku on the head.

"Oh yeah, I know you like Sango."

"Who told you that?"

"Hah, it is true, you just told me."

"Damn you Inuyasha."

"I see you watching her even from behind. Why don't you just ask her out?"

"I can't because… I am a womanizer!"

"Moroku you idiot."

Inside the room, Sango and Kagome started to talk about stuff.

"Hey Sango, do you like Moroku?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well, you always look at him and you always blush whenever we talk about him… So let me ask you again, do you like Moroku?"

"Gee Kagome; you are a hard girl to lie to."

"Ha I knew it!"

"Let me ask you something then. Do you like Inuyasha?"

"What makes you think that? (Kagome starts to stutter)."

"You're stuttering, that must mean you like him," Sango said with a grin.

"Well… oh look at the time, we should be going."

"Hey Kagome that isn't fair, you didn't answer my question!"

Kagome went running outside then bumped into a guy. She fell down.

"Opps, I am sorry," Kagome said.

"Hey no problem," said the guy who is helping her up.

"Thanks for helping me up there," Kagome said with a smile.

"I didn't catch your name, mine is Koga."

"Oh yah, my name is Kagome."

"Hey Kagome, what are you doing in this world?"

"Well long story."

"Well, I am the leader of the wolves."

Sango comes in running.

"Kagome, wait up!" said Sango.

"Okay Sango!"

"Well it was nice meeting you Koga but I have to get back to my friends bye!"

"Bye Kagome."

Koga had a strange feeling back there. His heart beat faster and faster. Kagome and Sango walked for hours looking for Inuyasha and Moroku. They decided to take a swim in the lake. Inuyasha and Moroku were at the village looking for the girls but after a while they went to go eat and decided to wait till the girls came back from where ever they went. The girls took off there cloths and went swimming in the cool lake water and had fun. After two hours, they heard a strange noise coming from the woods. It was a centipede demon; it came crawling out trying to sting Kagome so she could be under her control.

"Inuyasha help me!"

Inuyasha heard Kagome's voiced and raced out of the village and to the lake. There he saw a demon trying to get Kagome.

"Damn you demon."

Inuyasha grabbed his sword and killed the demon with one swing. Sango came out before the attack and changed but Kagome's cloths were long gone. But she had her underwear on.

"Umm Inuyasha, can you get me some cloths please."

"Here use my jacket."

"Don't look kay! I mean it!"

"Don't worry I am not like Moroku."

"Okay I am all done."

Kagome went up to Inuyasha and hugged him in thanks for the jacket.

"Thanks Inuyasha for the jacket."

Inuyasha turned red all over.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"Here, I will carry you back to the village. You must be tired."

"Um okay if you want to."

Inuyasha carried her to the village and once they got there, Kagome ran inside to find some cloths. She was just in luck, but it was the same thing she wore before. The red and white Kimono. She came out again and Inuyasha felt a little shy around her now. She went up to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what is wrong with you? Ever since we got back up here you have been acting weird."

"No I am not just leave me alone."

"Geez Inuyasha you're a jerk."

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me!"

"Whatever!"

"Fine!"

Ever since then, they haven't been talking to each other until night fall came.

"Hey Kagome," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah?"

"I am sorry for yelling at you like that I was just…"

"You were just what? Thinking about Kikyo and that I could bring her back to life! That is why you're taking me to Naraku's!"

"Well that's not it but it is kind of true!"

"It really is… "

Kagome started to tear up and when Inuyasha looked up, he felt so mean and he tried to hug her but Kagome pushed him away and went running into the forest.

"Kagome come back here!!"

"Leave me alone Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha tried to get her but she was no where to be found. He decided to let her cool off and wait till she came back and talk to her at dawn.

"Kagome! Where are you?" Sango said early in the morning.

"What with all the noise Sango?" said Moroku.

"Kagome is not here. I smell something going on."

"Inuyasha wake up Kagome isn't here. Do you know where she went?"

"What do you mean she is not here? I thought she came back from the woods."

"She went to the woods by herself! Are you and idiot Inuyasha? We were suppose to protect her from things not make her run away!" said Sango.

"I am going out to look for her before Naraku or any demon gets to her."

Inuyasha and the others spread out to look for Kagome.

(Mean while Kagome was at the woods lost)

"Where am I...?

"You are in the woods my dear."

"Who's there? Get away from me!"

"I am the spirit of the woods. I am here to help you." (it is really Naraku trying to confuse Kagome).

"I feel a very strong demon here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind."

"Do you wish you were out of this world?"

"Yes, none of this would happen if I hadn't fell in that well. I wish there was I way I could get home."

"There is a way you can get home just follow what I say."

"Sure."

"First relax and relax your powers. Then close your eyes and don't open them till I say to."

"Alright."

Naraku came out from hiding and put his hands over Kagome and tried to posses her again. Kagome was closing her eyes but felt the power. She opened her eyes and let out a huge scream!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… (Kagome crying because she can't escape) Inuyasha! Help me!

It was too late, Naraku put her to sleep and under his evil spell. Inuyasha heard the voice and followed he ended up seeing Kagome lying down on the ground sleeping. He also saw Naraku going down to pick her up.

"Naraku, don't you dare touch her."

"Why if it isn't Inuyasha, I heard a lot about you. Half-human and half-demon."

"Damn you just don't touch Kagome."

"Why shouldn't I, she belongs to me now."

"What do you mean?"

"She is under my control now."

"Damn you let her go!"

"I only want her to bring Kikyo back to life. Kikyo's power is way stronger than hers."

"Why you."

Just then Kagome woke up but Naraku made her fight Inuyasha.

"Kagome, kill that half demon!"

"Yes master."

Kagome ran towards Inuyasha and used her powers to destroy him.

"What the hell are you doing Kagome? Remember me Inuyasha?"

"I don't know who you are all I know is my master."

"Kagome I know you're in there. I am sorry for what happened yesterday. I didn't mean what I said. I AM SORRY FOR MAKING YOU CRY. I DID THOSE THINGS BECAUSE I THINK…"

(Kagome broke free a little bit)

"Inuyasha, help me…" (Turned into possessed formed)

"Kagome I love you!"

Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome after taking her attacks and looked at her face and kissed her on the lips. Kagome put her hands down and wrapped them around Inuyasha. She broke free of the spell and when they were done, she turned angry again.

"Naraku, you have played with my mind so much. Now, I am gong to play with yours."

"What can you do? I am stronger than you."

"I have more power than you know."

Kagome closed her eyes and freeze Naraku at that spot and put her hands on his head.

"Naraku, I am going to put these illusions in your head and then you will be sorry I did that."

"Please don't."

Naraku quickly made a fire ball and threw it to Inuyasha and then there was a huge explosion. Kagome lost her concentration and ran to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"I am fine but Naraku got away."

"I don't care about Naraku I care about you."

Inuyasha got all red and went unconscious. Sango and Moroku came running all the way. Moroku picked up Inuyasha and brought him back to the village. Kagome had only one way to heal him but it would endanger her life. She didn't care as long as Inuyasha was alive. They laid him on the futon and Kagome took off his shirt to start the healing. Before the healing, she talked to Sango.

"Sango, about the healing process, it may cost my life but it doesn't matter. I will do anything to protect Inuyasha."

"Kagome please don't leave us."

"If I do, can you tell Inuyasha that I love him?"

"Sure I will but promise everything will go smoothly."

"I promise."

They both hugged and went inside. Sango saw the healing starting and ran outside crying. Moroku saw her run and went after her. When Kagome heard them leave, she started to tear but couldn't cry loud. She placed her hands over his forehead and lower stomach and closed her eyes. She concentrated hard and she transferred some of her life into him too much will leave her lifeless. She felt her life draining and she removed her hands and went down unconscious. Sango and Moroku came in to see what happened. They saw Kagome on the ground not waking up and Inuyasha breathing again. He woke up later that night and saw Moroku coming in.

"Hey Moroku, where are the girls?"

"Um Inuyasha, the girls are in the next room but there is something you should know."

"Can you tell me later, I need to see Kagome?"

"This concerns Kagome."

"Did something happen to her?"

"When she was healing you, she drained some of her life in you so right now, she didn't wake up yet."

"Damn it. I must see for myself."

Inuyasha barged in the girl's room and saw Sango sitting by Kagome's motionless body wiping her. Sango was crying the whole time Kagome has been like this.

"Sango, what happened?"

"Inuyasha, she won't wake up."

"She has to wake up. I confessed to her. I love her. She wouldn't leave me like this."

"Sorry Inuyasha, we just have to wait until she wakes up."

"Call me when she does."

"Oh yeah, Inuyasha, Kagome wanted me to tell you that… that she loves you."

"She does?"

"Yeah, ever since we started on this journey."

Inuyasha stepped out of the room and started to cry. He didn't know that Kagome loved him. He still had a little feeling for Kikyo and he is starting new feelings for Kagome. He decided to move on and forget about Kikyo. He went to a tree and started to sleep. He had a dream of the first time he and Kikyo met. He woke up to realize he was still in love with Kikyo. He went to the lake and sat there thinking. He looked in the water and saw the moon. A new moon was coming and he had only two months before it comes. He didn't like the fact that he turns into a human every new moon but couldn't control.

"Inuyasha!" said Sango.

He jumped down to see what was going on.

"What's wrong?"

"She woke up."

"Really?"

Inuyasha and Sango ran into the room. Moroku was by Kagome trying to keep her awake until they got in.

"Kagome, stay up they are almost here. Don't you want to see Inuyasha?"

"Moroku, I can't stay up I feel so weak right now. My body isn't fully recovered yet."

"Well I guess you could go to sleep."

"All right, wake me up when Inuyasha come in here."

"All right."

Inuyasha and Sango were running all the way to the village. Inuyasha was so happy to know that Kagome is alive. He reached the village and went in the room.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, she is sleeping."

"You couldn't keep her awake Moroku?"

"Sorry, she told me she wanted to rest but I could wake her up."

"No, let her rest. I will talk to her tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Inuyasha went outside to breath. Sango joined him and so did Moroku.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"Yeah, but I still have a little feelings for Kikyo."

"What! Are you serious?" asked Moroku.

(Kagome wakes up and see everyone outside and goes outside but still weak).

Kagome came out and saw all of them talking and heard there conversation.

"What did you just say Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"I said I still have feelings for Kikyo."

"Inuyasha is this true?" said Kagome.

"Kagome, where did you come from?"

"I just came out to see you."

"Kagome you should be inside resting," said Sango.

"I wanted to see Inuyasha before I…"

"Kagome!!"

Kagome fainted from that spot because she is still exhausted from earlier and hasn't fully recovered. Inuyasha ran to get her but Sango stopped him

"Sango, get out of the way. Cant you see that Kagome fainted?"

"Inuyasha, I think me and Miroku should take care of her. Maybe you could see her when she wakes up."

"Sango."

"Inuyasha, it's for the best. Kagome really had a lot of things going on and now this."

"Alright."

Miroku and Sango carried Kagome into the room and laid her on the bed where she rested for a couple of days. Two days went by but still didn't wake up. One the third day, Moroku and Sango stayed in the room but had to leave to get some food. Kagome was still in the room by herself. Then two bright lights appeared. They were headed for Kagome's room. Those bright lights turned out to be two little girls. One girl placed her hand on Kagome's chest and the other on Kagome's head. Sango and Moroku came in and saw the girls.

"Hey, who are you guys?"

"We are no one."

"What are you doing to Kagome?"

The two girls didn't answer and they used there powers to awaken Kagome again.

"Princess Kagome is now better. We will be back to get her. Don't tell the one you call Inuyasha or else you will find yourself in great trouble."

"What do you mean princess?"

"In time you will find out."

They left the room and Moroku and Sango standing there in amazement that those two girls had great power like Kagome. A couple minutes later, Kagome woke up and felt better than ever.

"Hey you guys! How long have I been out?"

"Kagome, you are finally up," Sango said while hugging Kagome.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" asked Moroku.

"I am feeling better than ever."

"I will go get Inuyasha stay put okay," said Moroku.

(Moroku leaves the room)

"Sango, does Inuyasha still love Kikyo?"

"It looks like it Kagome."

"Oh, did you tell him?"

"Yeah I did. He was really surprised."

"Really?!"

"He looked happy."

Kagome blushed and hears the guys coming in. Moroku comes in dragging Inuyasha.

"Kagome, look who I brought to see you!" said Moroku.

"Hi Inuyasha," Kagome said with a blush.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said with a blush.

"Hey I got and idea. Why don't you guys go out and talk?" said Sango.

"Yeah, what a great idea."

Inuyasha and Kagome went outside to take a walk.

"Here, I will carry you."

"Are you sure Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, get on."

Kagome got on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha ran all the way to the top of the mountain.

"What are we doing up here Inuyasha?"

"I wanted to show you this once you got better."

"It's beautiful."

"This is where my father met my mom. I come here sometimes to think and be relaxed."

Kagome gave a strange look to Inuyasha.

"So this is your sensitive side huh?" said Kagome.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind. Let's go back down."

"Wait, about earlier Kagome, I like you too and Kikyo but I don't know who to choose."

"It is okay Inuyasha (Kagome turns around not facing Inuyasha to hide her tears) I know you still love her. Don't worry about me okay."

"Kagome are you crying?"

"No, I want to be alone for a while can you leave me?"

"Kagome, I won't leave your side. You are coming with me whether you like it or not."

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha picked her up and started heading to the village. Kagome wondered why he was doing this. As they headed down the village, Kagome started to fall asleep. When she woke up, she was by the lake lying down on the grass. She got up to look for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, where are you?"

"Hey Kagome I am over here!"

"What are you doing in the water?"

"Just getting something real quick. It is a present for you."

"A present? What is it?"

"You will see!"

Inuyasha got out of the water and Kagome notice that he got something in his hand.

"Kagome, close your eyes."

(Kagome did).

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Okay, now open your eyes."

"Inuyasha it's beautiful. How did you get this?"

"I went to the bottom to get the brightest pearl man kind has ever seen. Do you like it?"

"I love it. I will always where it wherever I go."

They were back at the village.  
"Hey you guys, did you have a fun time?" said Sango.

"Yeah," they both answered.

The next day, Kagome woke up early. She decided to take a walk through the lake and get some fresh air. She was in a very happy mood. She saw a field of flowers and decided to pick some. She went to the field and kneeled down. She picked daisies and sunflowers; she heard a strange noise coming from the woods. Kagome got up and started going back to the village unsure what the noise was. She sensed a demon approaching her. When she turned, it was only… it was Kouga.

"Hey Kagome, long time no see."

"Oh Kouga it's only you I thought there was a demon."

"So what are you still doing here? I thought you left a while ago."

"We are leaving soon. We are just resting and getting food."

"Hey lets go somewhere cool."

"Like where?"

"You will see."

Meanwhile back at the village, Inuyasha just so happened woke up and so did Miroku and Sango. They got out of the room for a quick stretch and breakfast.

"Hey you guys! Kagome is gone." said Sango.

"What, Kagome is gone." said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, maybe she went for a walk."

"Just to make sure, I will go look for her."

"Alright. Remember not to make her mad."

Inuyasha caught her scent and followed.

"Hey Kouga, why are we at this waterfall?"

"This is where I first saw you before you banged into me. You were so beautiful while fighting with that monk."

"You saw?"

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you that I…"

"Kagome!" said Inuyasha.

"Yes Inuyasha."

"Where have you been? I got up this morning and found out you are not there so I came to look for you. Who is this guy?"

"You were worried about me huh?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said with a blush.

"Oh yeah, this is Kouga."

"Come on Kagome the others are waiting for us at the village."

(Inuyasha grabs her hand and puts her on his back)

"Okay, bye Kouga."

Inuyasha was running as fast as he could. Kagome wondered why he was running so fast.

"Hey Inuyasha, why are you running so fast?"

"I am not running fast I just want to get back before that guy comes."

"I knew it; you're jealous of him aren't you?"

"I am not jealous."

"Then why can't I talk to him."

"Fine, I am jealous."

Kagome felt happy when he said that. They arrived at the village and they found Sango and Miroku fighting Naraku's demons.

"Hey Sango what's going on here?" asked Kagome.

"Naraku's demon just popped out of nowhere trying to take the villagers."

They killed all the demons and went to look for Naraku. They were very near. Inuyasha sensed a Miko. He knew that scent, it was Kikyo's.

"Inuyasha, what is wrong?" asked Kagome.

"Nothing let's camp here for the night."

"Okay."

It was night now and Inuyasha was waiting for everyone to go to sleep. As soon as everyone left, he headed to the direction Kikyo was in. Miroku saw and was very disappointed and felt sorry for Kagome. Everyone woke up to a horrible noise. Kagome stood up and looked for Inuyasha.

"Hey Miroku, where is Inuyasha?"

"He went off somewhere in the woods."

"He found Kikyo didn't him?"

"How did you know Kagome?"

"I sensed her spiritual power so I was certain he caught her scent."

"Are you okay with this?"

"I don't want to talk about it so I am just going to sit by the lake."

Kagome sat by the lake with her hands on her knees and started to tear. She thought to herself _maybe Inuyasha doesn't love me at all and he still loves Kikyo._ Kagome stared at the water. Sango and Miroku felt sorry for Kagome because of the pain she has with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was close to Kikyo and saw her.

"Kikyo is that really you?"

"Inuyasha, I am so weak."

"I thought Naraku killed you?"

"I survived but I have little time left."

"Is there anyway you can survive?"

"There is just one."

"What is it?"

Inuyasha heard what Kikyo said but wasn't sure if he liked that idea. Meanwhile back at the camp site, there was a herd of demons coming surrounding Kagome.

"Miroku, Sango help me!"

"That sounded like Kagome," said Sango. "Let's go see if she is all right."

Sango and Miroku hurried to the lake and saw the demons surround her. They ran towards them and saw Kagome lying down and not waking up.

"Those demons are taking her away," said Miroku.

"Hurry we must get Kagome."

They tried there best to get Kagome but more and more demons came making it impossible for them to get Kagome. They vanished in the night and Sango going down to her knees sobbing because her best friend was gone. She called forth Kirara. They went to the skies to find her but she was nowhere in sight. Inuyasha came back and saw everyone there but Kagome.

"Where is Kagome!" asked Inuyasha in a loud voice.

"Naraku's demons took her away." Replied Sango with cracks in her voice.

"When did this happen?

"Not to long ago."

"Why was she alone?"

"She knew you where looking for Kikyo and she got hurt."

"She did."

"She loves you Inuyasha. Don't you get it?"

"Let's go to Naraku's castle now!"

They set of in the night. Inuyasha thinking about Kagome and what Kikyo has told him.

_What has Kikyo told Inuyasha? What will Naraku do with Kagome? Whose really in Inuyasha's heart.. is it Kagome or Kikyo. Read more and leave a review! _


End file.
